1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that prevents rattling of a terminal accommodated in a cavity of a connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent rattling of a terminal inserted in a cavity of a connector housing, as illustrated in FIG. 6, a connector has been known in which spring parts 190 protrude outside a pair of side plates 121 of a box part 120 in a terminal 110 and the spring parts 190 are made to elastically abut against inner walls 182 of a cavity 181 facing each other constantly when the terminal 110 is inserted in the cavity 181 of a connector housing 180 (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-44598).
However, if the spring parts 190 protrude outside the side plates 121 of the box part 120 as described above, an overall width of the terminal 110 becomes larger than the width between the side plates 121 of the box part 120, whereby the width of the cavity 181 accommodating the terminal 110 becomes wider. As a result, there is a problem of difficulty in miniaturization of the connector because of need of a wider pitch between the terminals.